the_royal_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miranda Goldstein
|image= |- |gender= Female |age= 14 |grade= 9 |ethnicity= Caucasian |- |debut= TBA |- |friends= Katie Gunn, Hypnos |enemies= N/A |- |controller = Icecream18 |Side = Good}}Miranda Goldstein is a student appearing only in the New Royal Academy RP. She is a demigod daughter of Hypnos, minor Greek god of sleep. Because of this, she sleeps way more often than the average human, around 17 hours a day. However, while many would regard this behavior as "wasting your life", she can astral-project and lucid dream, so she has the time of her life during dreams, though for unknown reasons she refuses to tell what her dreams are about. As a daughter of Hypnos, she is also able to manipulate others' dreams, wipe and create memories of others (though she can't wipe a memory completely; she can only erase one at a time), and recover forgotten information and memories. As a demigod overall, she is faster and stronger than the average human. However, she is almost always asleep during lessons so she doesn't learn much and isn't particularly intelligent, and despite her strength she is overall very lazy so she isn't even aware she has this strength. She is also known to be deep and insightful at times, though mostly out of the blue; for example, she'll be sleeping, then randomly wake up to make an insightful comment, then fall back to sleep immediately. When she is not asleep, she mostly likes to eat, watch anime, and draw; she is a talented artist, but she seldom uses her skills. She used to try to be a chef when she was younger, but she decided eating was more fun than cooking and she wasn't very good anyway, so she gave up. Miranda hardly sticks to a task and mostly just gives up. She also has Dyslexia, a trait of most demigods, so this makes school harder as well. However, unlike most demigods, she doesn't have ADHD as children of Hypnos are known to have better focus than most demigods. She is an aspiring Hunter of Artemis (a group of immortal young maidens who choose to join the goddess Artemis in hunting monsters and "whatever else they see fit" and choose to be celibate and unmarried, because Artemis despises men). However, the first time she tried to take the oath she was rejected because Artemis feared she might fall asleep while hunting and get mauled by a monster. Truthfully, Miranda only wants to be a Hunter of Artemis because she'll be immortal and therefore able to sleep forever. Character Profile Basics *'Birthday:' March 11 *'Ethnicity:' White (Greek and Irish) *'Sexual Orientation:' Bi (chooses to be celibate) *'Romantic Orientation:' Bi (deliberately doesn't date) *'Body Type:' Slightly chubby *'Height:' 5'3" *'Hair Color:' Blonde *'Eye Color:' Green *'Skin Tone:' Peach *'Dominant Hand:' Right Favorites *'Interests/Hobbies:' Sleeping, eating, drawing *'Favorite Color:' Yellow *'Favorite Musician/Band:' Red Velvet (uses Russian Roulette as a lullaby) *'Favorite Type of Music:' Kpop, Classical, Lullaby *'Favorite Food:' Eggs *'Favorite TV Show:' Death Note, Fruits Basket, Lucky Star *'Favorite Book:' Doesn't read *'Favorite Movie:' Doesn't watch (can't go two straight hours without sleeping) Report Card *'English:' } *'Math:' } *'History:' } *'Social Studies:' } *'Mythology:' } *'Plant Biology:' } *'Chemistry:' } *'Animal Sciences:' } *'Astronomy:' } *'Robotics:' } *'Computers:' } *'Art:' } *'Drama:' } *'Music:' } *'Foods:' } (once fell asleep on a hot stove during cooking and got second degree burns) *'Fashion:' } *'Woodshop:' } (almost chopped her hand off when she feel asleep while operating machinery) *'Engineering & Physics:' } *'Gym:' } Category:Icecream18's Characters Category:The Royal Academy Characters Category:Original Characters Category:The Royal Academy Category:Demigods Category:Freshmen Category:Females